Ashes of a Potter
by Sheaon13
Summary: I never expected to be dragged into this! I, apparently, have to deal with an evil wizard whose out for my blood just because of something that happened when I was a baby! Come on! Don't I have enough on my plate! Well, anyway, I'm Ash Ketchum or also known as Harry Potter, my mom adopted me, yeah that was news to me. Either way now I'm in this for the long run. Wish me luck
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: in this story it's not until you turn sixteen that you can attend hogwarts. Also I'm trying to make Dudley nicer, well more like making Dudley kinda take Harry's place and him have a younger sister who is the Dudely of this story. Dudley will be attending hogwarts too. Also I will say this now I have only watched the first movie so far, but I will watch the second as soon as I finish book one of this. Oh and I made it to where Ash caught other pokemon in Kalos and that he got back all the pokemon he had left places. Oh and if I make Ash have a pokemon that he didn't have before he caught it in Kalos, even if that pokemon might not be in that region I'm taking a creative licence in that. The exception of this rule are two legendaries and Lucario from the tree of beginning(Which mew revived for Ash) and the riolu from the hunter Jay incident.**_

 **Bold means telepathy**

 _Italics means thoughts and regular animal speech_

"Pika pi!" an electric mouse shouted to a raven haired boy. This boy looked like the spitting image of sir Aaron, with the exception of his hazel eyes.

"What is it pikachu?" the fifteen year old boy, who had just won the Kalos league, asked.

"Pika!" He shouted, pointing at a brown owl flying there way.

"Um, what is that?" the fifteen year old asked a lucario and a riolu by his side.

 **"Hmm, it's been some time since a non-pokemon was sent here from the other dimension. I guess someone here is a wizard. It's pretty rare for that to happen, but the magical community made it to where the wizard could communicate with their professor and rotate their pokemon as well as have their pokemon with them in that dimension"** Lucario stated.

"Oh! So that's the world you were talking about in one of your lessons" the boy realized.

 **"Yes, it seems the owl, that's the species of the non-pokemon, is here for you"** Lucario stated as the owl dropped the letter in the boy's hands and took off. The boy opened the letter and read the first words.

"Dear Harry Potter" He started "Well it's a good thing my mom told me I was adopted, among other things, when I got home a year ago or I would have been confused. Though, I wonder why they used my birth name instead of my foster name, Ash Ketchum"

"Meow meowstic!" the male meowstic Ash caught in kalos shouted.

"Alright I'll keep on reading. Dear Harry Potter..."

~Two days later~

"I'll miss you mom" Ash stated, hugging his mother, Delilah.

"I'll miss you to Ash, but you be good for your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia while you're in their world and until you get back to hogwarts. Also make sure pikachu stays hidden too!" Delilah stated as Ash let go and started to walk though a light blue swirling portal.

"And don't forget to change your underwear everyday!" she shouted.

"Mom!" Ash whined, though the smile on his face gave away that he was gonna miss her, at least until he could call her with his updated pokedex that also allowed transport of pokemon as well.

"Take care!" She shouted and just like that he left through the portal and waited for his aunt and uncle to show. Though he did get more than a few odd looks for his choice in clothing. _Not like I wouldn't have gotten the same looks back home anyway_ the boy thought with a chuckle.

"There you are!" a chubby, and chubby was being lenient, man stated as he walked up to Ash.

"Oh? Are you my Uncle Vernon?" Ash asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yes now come along" the man seemed in a hurry to get Ash out of public eye. In fact he seemed downright terrified of himself being seen with him.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you with my clothing I picked out. It's not really common back home either" Ash stated as he got into the backseat of the car, seeing as his Aunt, he thinks, was up front. His cousin, Dudley if he remembered correctly, was in the back with him.

"Well at least you have manners" Aunt Petunia stated, sounding extremely relieved at that one fact.

"Well my mom practically beat them into me before we left, especially table manners" Ash stated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Pika" The electric mouse agreed, poking his head out of his backpack.

"Woah! What is that?" the skinny blonde with glasses asked as he saw pikachu. The boy started showing that he had inherited his late aunt's magical talents and had become neglected and unloved by his parents when he was six. It was eight months later that his sister, Samantha, was born. She had red hair like her mother and a stern evil looking face like her father, though she inherited her late aunt's pretty figure. She became the favorite and loved one while Dudley was pushed aside.

"Oh, this is my best pal pikachu, he's a pokemon. Also professor Oak gave me two pokemon one for each of you two guys" Ash stated, digging out two pokeballs.

"Pass, I don't want anything to do with... _that_ " Samantha stated, seeming disgusted by pikachu. Ash glared at her before handing Dudley his new pokemon.

"Go ahead open them, they'll be your new best friend's. Professor Oak stated that he'll be sending you a new pokemon each week if you take good care of those two. You get to choose which with this, a pokedex, or a pokemon encyclopedia" Ash stated, handing it to Dudley as well.

"It also serves as a communication device as well as a poke transporter" Ash added as Dudley opened the two pokeballs to reveal a minun and a plusle.

"Those are a minun and plusle, electric types, if you scan them with your pokedex you can find out their gender, attacks, and ability" Ash stated and Dudley did so. The minun was male and the plusle was female.

"I'll call you Professor" Dudley stated, talking about the minun, and then turned to the plusle "And you Teach"

"Why Professor and Teach?" Ash asked.

"Because they both look like really smart pokemon" with that his two new pokemon cheered and took a spot on a shoulder each.

"Well looks like they want to stay outta their pokeball to be with you. That's okay, some pokemon hate their pokeballs, like pikachu, and it seems those two are two of them, right?" Ash asked them and they shook their head vigorously.

"But what if someone sees them?" Dudley asked, worriedly.

"As long as they hide in my backpack they'll be fine. My backpack has no store limit. In face I'm storing a table and chairs in there in case we ever go camping" Ash stated.

"No way! That's so cool! Oh yeah, I'm going to be going to hogwarts with you" Dudely state with a smile.

"That's great! That means we can spend more time together" Ash smiled. All while this was going on it took everything in Vernon to keep from slamming the breaks on the car and yelling at Ash. But he knew if he did he would draw attention from spectators, he had to at least wait until they got home.

~Later at the house~

"Now you listen here! You'll be staying the room upstairs with Dudley, but if you dare to come down stairs for any reason" Vernon growled, poking Ash's chest with his keys.

"I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt but I don't think I will now. I also wouldn't touch me like that, pikachu won't hesitate to give you a shock. I also don't think you should do it to Dudley either, Professor and Teach seem quite found of him" Ash stated, glaring at his hand.

"Why you-" Vernon was going to hit Ash if not for pikachu giving him a shock of a lifetime and him fainting.

"I tried to warn you, come on Dudley, let's get to your bedroom. I can introduce you to my other pokemon!" Ash suddenly seemed excited and rushed up the stairs with Dudley following right behind.

"Come on out everybody!" Ash shouted, throwing seven pokeballs in the air. Out came greninja, a houndoom, butterfree, a raichu, mewtwo, darkrai, and a charizard. The charizard promptly fired a flamethrower at Ash's face. He just shook off the soot on his face.

"It's good to see you as well charizard" Ash laughed with a smile on his face.

"Why did he do that?" Dudley asked.

"That's just Charizard's way of saying hello" Ash responded.

" **I'm glad the professor made an exception for myself and mewtwo to accompany you no matter how many pokemon you have. We'll always be with you like pikachu, I have a feeling you'll need us"** Darkrai stated.

"Whoa, he's talking in my head" Dudley stated.

"Yeah, most legendaries can do that. Him and mewtwo are legendaries. How I met them both is quite a story" Ash smiled, reminiscing.

" **Yeah, I'm still sorry about what happened when we first met"** mewtwo stated, staring at his feet in shame.

"It's alright mewtwo, you didn't make me do what I did, I chose to" Ash stated.

" **Which is why, after I found out what you did from mewtwo I decided to teach you that song to help you calm legendaries since you seem to have a knack for somehow finding them when something's wrong with them"** darkrai stated with a sigh.

"Hey! It's not my fault! It just happens! Besides Lucario started teaching me how to use my aura as well as I'm going to learn to use magic!" Ash protested.

"Are you two as lost as I am?" Dudley asked his two pokemon.

"Min/Plus" they both agreed on being confused.

"Good, I'm not the only one" he sighed.

"Sorry, I guess we should talk about something else" Ash stated, smiling with a sheepish smile.

~A month later after Hagrid takes them to Diagon Alley and they get their school supplies(along with an owl for each of them(A white one for Ash and a pure black one for Dudley) and the Dursleys drop them off at the station~

" _Ash, I think I know what Hagrid forgot to tell us"_ Hedwig, the white owl that Ash named because, unlike pokemon, he couldn't just call her owl. Ash found he could understand all regular animals, though Dudley could only understand owls. It also helped that Ash, and all people in the pokemon world, never ate meat due to the only animals in the pokeworld being pokemon. Ash also refused to eat meat here two, it was against the law in the pokeworld so it might as well been against the law to him here as well.

" _Yeah I'm starting to notice he forgot to tell us how to get to platform nine and three quarters"_ Yami, the black owl, stated.

"Well we could just ask the man over there how to get to it" Dudley stated pointing to the conductor and they were going to do so as well if they hadn't heard a woman mention platform nine and three quarters and they followed her. They pushed their trolley towards them.

"Excuse me, we heard you mentioning platform nine and three quarters and were wondering if you guys know where it is? It's our first time" Dudley stated, looking rather nervous.

"Oh, well it's Ron, here's, first time too. George why don't you show him how it's done?" the woman asked, looking towards one of the two twins.

"I'm Fred, honestly and you call yourself our mother" the twin stated.

"I call myself your mother because I know you're George now show him how it's done" the woman stated giving him a _you're-not-fooling-me_ stare that all mothers somehow know how to do.

"I'm just glad that stare isn't directed at me this time" Ash stated with a chuckle.

"Pika pi pika" pikachu stated, poking his head outta the bag.

"Hey! I just wanted to stay up a little longer to find out more of the new region most of the time. And you're supposed to stay in the bag" Ash stated and shoved his pokemon back in.

"Are you from that other dimension? The one where those...uh creatures? Live?" Ron asked.

"They're called pokemon and yeah pikachu was my first. I have a lot of others, at least over thirty" Ash stated.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I'm Ron Weasley" the redhead stated.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, though that's my foster name my birth name is Harry Potter. Please call me Ash though" the raven head stated.

"Wait you're _the_ Harry Potter?" Ron asked in shock.

"I've been getting that a lot lately, does everyone else know something I don't know?" Ash asked.

"You don't know?!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Not now, Ron, we have to get you on the train" the woman stated.

~Later on the train~

"Hi mom" Ash stated as his mom picked up the phone.

"Ash! Where were you! You were supposed to call me a month ago! Do you have any idea how worried sick I've been!" Delilah yelled at her son.

"Hehehe, I kinda forgot" Ash stated, nervously.

"Well you better not do it again! Anyway I'm sending noctowl with a present for you! Today is your birthday after all, well the day I found you on my doorstep anyway. Noctowl should arrive at hogwarts tomorrow. Until you get your own owl in that dimension you'll have to rely on noctowl" Delilah stated.

"Well Hagrid got me an owl for a birthday present! I named her Hedwig, turns out my actual birthday was yesterday! It's really amazing huh?" Ash stated excitedly.

"Well then you better send Hedwig over so I can send her over there when christmas rolls around and the professor is sending Noctowl's pokeball with him as well he thought it best if you kept him with you at all times along with pikachu, darkrai, and mewtwo" Delilah stated.

"I can't wait to see him again! It'll be so great!" Ash stated excited.

"Oh and Noctowl is also sending you birthday presents from Brock, May, Dawn, Max, Misty, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Iris, Tracey, Cilan, and Gary" she stated. There was a muffled sound from Ash's side.

"Alright! I get it! I'll change! I gotta go my I have to change into my hogwarts clothing, wish they looked different" Ash sighed as he hung up and Delilah smiled. She made Ash hogwarts clothing to look like his current clothing only in maroon and yellow, gryffindor colors. She had a feeling that was the house he was going to be sorted in, after Dumbledore explained it to her. She had a bet going with him, Dumbledore thought Ash would be hufflepuff based on what she told him and she thought he would be gryffindor. The bet was if she won that Ash would get to wear the clothes she made for him in the gryffindor coloring and if not she had to provide Dumbledore with a pokemon. If you couldn't tell the two of them hit it off real fast when she first contacted him about the school when the letter first arrived.

~Later~

"Harry Potter" professor Mcgonagall stated as Ash stepped up, there were definitely a lot of whispers.

"Professor, I prefer Ash Ketchum, it may be my foster name but it's the name I've gone by all my life" Ash stated with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I see now they marked you as Ash Ketchum. That's my mistake, I apologize" Professor Mcgonagall stated, an embarrassed blush decorating her face.

"It's fine professor" Ash smiled as he took a seat and she barely put the sorting hat on before it shouted "Gryffindor!"

"It seems young Ash's foster mom was right about him" Dumbledore stated with a smile and the same twinkle in his eye that had always been there.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked, turning to Dumbledore. The only reason why he wasn't glaring at Ash outright is because he heard him refuse to be called a Potter and that made Snape be willing to give him a chance.

"Well I made a bet with the boy's foster mom on which house he would be put in. I said Hufflepuff, based on what I had heard about him, and she said Gryffindor. If I won I would've been getting a pokemon but since she won I'll have to allow Ash to wear his mother's version of the Gryffindor uniform" Dumbledore stated with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: the cover page is Ash in his clothes his mom made for him**_

Underline means inanimate object talking

 **Bold means telepathy**

 _Italics mean animal talk and thoughts_

"I wish there was more vegetables" Ash sighed as he looked at the feast.

"Pika" pikachu agreed from the boy's shoulder.

"Min minun" Professor stated, having just finished his salad, along with his sister, Teach. They weren't as big of eaters as Ash and pikachu so they were fine with what they got.

"Something wrong Ash, was it?" a light brown haired girl asked with concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, I don't eat meat and neither do any pokemon. It's against the law in the pokeworld because the only animals there are pokemon and so I don't think I'd be okay with eating meat here either" Ash sighed.

"Oh, well I'll go with you to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it if you want?" the girl asked politely.

"That'd be great thanks, er, I never got your name" Ash stated.

"It's Hermione" She replied.

"Thanks, Hermione" Ash stated as they both got up and walked over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore sir, we needed to talk to you about something" Hermione stated politely.

"Just call me Professor Dumbledore, and what is it?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Well you see, myself and all the pokemon can't eat meat, it's against the law in the pokeworld because the only animals there are pokemon. Is there anyway to get more vegetables for them and myself? Dudley, my cousin, was also given some pokemon by professor Oak as well so those pokemon would need vegetables as well" Ash stated, sounding sheepish.

"I don't see how that would be a problem, Mr. Ketchum" Snape stated, for some reason he liked this boy. There was something about him that seemed to draw himself to the boy. He was just glad he was raised by someone not related to a Potter. If he had been he was sure he would be terrible, even so he would have to keep an eye on Dudley.

"Professor Snape is right, there won't be a problem, we'll make sure to let the house elves, who make the meal, know" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thanks" Ash smiled brightly and left to his table with Hermione. They sat down and began to chat, seeming like they were having the times of their life. Ash was telling his tales of his travels, with pikachu, snivy, and oshawott-who pikachu let out and which Ash swapped out for charizard and greninja on the train ride-reenacting what had happened. Ash had told all his pokemon about his journeys when he got home from Kalos. Hermione was enamored, then again she seemed to be drawn to Ash and just want to hang out with him in general. Though, if you looked closely at Ash and Hermione you could tell both of them a blush dusting across their cheeks. Ron,on the other hand, seemed to be drawn to Dudley. The two of them were hitting it off like no tomorrow.

"It's time to go! Gryffindors follow me!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted and the gryffindors followed.

"Oh joy, the castle's like a maze. Well I won't get lost!" Ash declared.

"Pika pikachu" the electric mouse argued.

"Hey! We did not get lost on _all_ our journeys!" Ash denied.

"Pika pika pi pikachu" Pikachu pointed out.

"Yeah the journeys we didn't get lost on I wasn't allowed to have the map, but that proves nothing! Everything on map's look the same!" Ash argued.

"Pi pikachu pi pika" Pikachu argued back.

"Well the landscape likes to change on me!" Ash declared.

"Pika" pikachu stated with a roll of his eyes and Ash glared at him.

"Can you understand pikachu, Ash?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's more like a feeling, but that always happens whenever I get really really close to a pokemon. In fact my friend, Brock, said it's common for a trainer to be able to do that with pokemon he or she's close to" Ash responded.

"Amazing" Hermione stated in awe.

~The next day~

"Look at that owl!" several students shouted as a shiny noctowl came flying in, carrying in a big box.

"Noctowl!" Ash got out of his seat ran to greet Noctowl as he was flying down. He dropped the package in Ash's arms and perched on his shoulder.

"Noct Noctowl!" the shiny pokemon nipped at his hair in affection.

"Where'd you get the owl, Ketchum" Draco, a blonde slytherin Ash had the displeasure of meeting aboard the train, asked in a rude manner.

"Noctowl isn't an owl, he's a pokemon and he's rare even for his kind" Ash stated, stroking Noctowl's feathers as he pulled out a note.

"Dear Ash," he started "There is a new eevee evolution I thought you should know about. It's native in a region you have yet to visit, it's called the Alola region. I bet as soon as you get back this summer you're going to go there. Anyway, it's called a mumeon, we don't know how it evolves but I sent you an eevee that wants to become a mumeon, Lucario translated that for us. If anyone can figure out how to make his dream come true it's you. Though he's not your birthday present, your birthday present is another eevee, a shiny one to be exact. Her name is Silver, she's my umbreon's child and he decided to give her to you when she turned eight weeks. He had a litter of six with an espeon, that's why we had to give her a name. Either way happy birthday. Smell you later, Gary"

"Figures, that's just like Gary" Ash stated, shaking his head in amusement as he walked over to the table and opened his box. He saw some clothes his mother made him and Ash looked over to Professor Dumbledore for permission to wear them, to which he nodded. Next he saw thirteen pokeballs, looks like it's a good thing he decided to transfer all his pokemon-minus darkrai, mewtwo, and pikachu-and wait till later to rotate his pokemon.

"Is Gary that jerk Gary in your story?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't stay a jerk forever, after all we're friends now, but I'm just after I got my first badge in Johto so you wouldn't know that yet" Ash stated, holding back a laugh at her first remark.

"Pi pika!" pikachu pointed to the pokeballs, seeming very excited.

"Oh! We do have to see our new friends. Hey Hermione, Ron, Dudley, do you want to come with me to see what pokemon I got for my birthday yesterday?" Ash asked, practically bouncing on his heels. He was always excited when it came to pokemon. When his friends nodded Ash rushed past with pikachu at his heels, his friends following. Too bad they didn't see professor Quirrell and sent him twirling. Yes, twirling he was literally sent twirling, though a more accurate term would be spinning.

"I-I-I-I-I-I o-o-o-o-o-officially h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hate h-h-h-h-h-him" Professor Quirrell stated before fainting from all the spinning.

"I think he's my new favorite" Snape decided then and there. He suspected Quirrell of working with Voldemort but couldn't prove it. So any, even though he probably shouldn't think this, any chance to see Quirrell like this was worth while. He also decided to not be hard on the gryffindor class of this year and, since he saw Draco being mean to Ash, he would make Draco's life miserable. This also meant he would be favoring the gryffindors in that class, and since Ron was friends with Ash he wouldn't do what he had been doing to his brothers. Though most classes were use to Snape favoring slytherin in his class that they wouldn't make as much as a fuss, the slytherin would, well at least Ash's year slytherin would. The other slytherin would just laugh at their misery, the only reason for that being that Snape would still favor most slytherin, as long as they didn't pick on the weasleys which they learned quickly and the reason why. This would also lead to the unspoken agreement between Fred and George after that to not prank Snape. They saw how much Snape hated Quirrell and would go on pranking sprees against him. This also lead to the older slytherin being nice to Ash and any and all his friends. This all would end up happening because of one Ash Ketchum. Though because classes wouldn't start till later none of this hadn't happened yet.

~With Ash and the others~

"Come on out!" Ash shouted, letting out two eevee, one shiny and one not, a magikarp that swam in the air like all fish pokemon did once they were captured(it was from Misty), a mudkip(from Brock), a torchic(from May), a shiny male ralts as well as a dawn stone(from Max as he started his journey with that Ralts he promised to come back for about three years ago as Ash had gone through Hoenn when he was twelve, Max was nine. A note was included with it, stating how much it wanted to evolve right after it evolved into kirlia. It looked appalled that a male like him would look so feminine after evolving), a piplup(from Dawn), a drilbur(from Iris), a poochyena(from Cilan apparently he found those pokemon adorable and thought Ash should have one. He did after all catch one from his current journey in Johto), a shiny fennekin(from Serena, though Ash didn't know how many eggs Braixen went through to get the shiny, Braixen wanted to do it though because she wanted to repay Ash in some way for helping her trainer), a shiny chespin(from Clement, Clement was surprised when the first egg chespin had with his mate, his heliolisk, was a shiny), a helioptile(from Bonnie, technically Clement since she can't start her journey till next month and it was also from Chespin and Heliolisk), and finally a Venonat(from Tracey along with a note that stated she, the Venonat, expressed the hatred of evolving).

"Whoa are all these pokemon yours?" Ron asked, his jaw practically dropping to the floor.

"Now they are. Hi I'm Ash, your new trainer, that is if you'll have me" the raven stated to the pokemon, who responded with happy cries. Their previous trainers spoke highly of the boy who was going to be their trainer now.

" **Yes! This is the greatest day ever! The brown head trainer said you'd be able to help me achieve my dream of evolving into a mumeon"** the non-shiny eevee stated.

"I wasn't expecting you to be telepathic, Gary forgot to mention that. Then again it doesn't surprise me by now, I've seen too much for it" Ash stated to the eevee.

" **Yeah, is it true you've seen all the legendaries with the exception of raikou?"** the eevee asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yep, I've seen an illusion of raikou created by a zoroark though!" Ash stated, excitedly.

" **Whoa that Zoroark must've been powerful to do that!"** eevee stated with awe.

"Yeah, once her son was old enough to go out on his own he joined my team. He's on it now, though he sure surprised me in Kalos" Ash stated with a chuckle.

"Pi pika!" pikachu shouted.

"Well yeah he did give us quite the scare, he can speak in telepathy as well" Ash stated with a smile.

"Is anyone else besides me confused?" Ron asked and the two other humans and plusle and minun nodded in agreement.

"It happened when we first met too" Dudley stated to Ron.

"Sorry guys, I guess I should've explained better" Ash laughed nervously.

"I can't wait till you get to the part of the Zoroark in your story" Hermione decided. Just then an owl came flying towards Ron and dropping a newspaper and a few letters in his hands before taking off in the opposite direction. Though not before hitting a statue on its way out.

"I knew I should've gotten mail! It just came in late! Then again I should've expected that with that owl sending mail" Ron stated, then mumbled the last part, but not before sticking his tongue out at Dudley who had said he wouldn't get mail.

"Min minun!" Professor argued.

"Professor is right, your mail is probably booby trapped" Dudley stated, a playful smirk dancing on his face.

"Amazing! You said he only got his pokemon a month ago and he's already that close?" Hermione asked Ash.

"Yes, though that sometimes happens, it happened with me and pikachu, I told you about that remember?" Ash stated and Hermione nodded.

"Though I still can't believe that you and pikachu hated each other at first.

"Him and pikachu, I don't believe it!" Ron stated, in disbelief.

"Well it only happened because I stood in front of pikachu to keep him from getting hit by spearows. Then he jumped on my shoulder and knocked them out with a powerful thundershock" Ash smiled.

"Pi pika!" pikachu.

"There weren't _that_ many spearows, it's more like fifty not one hundred" Ash corrected.

"No wonder pikachu is your best friend now, I would be too if you did that for me" Ron stated.

"I would do that for all my pokemon, it's nothing new. Besides anyone else would do the same" Ash stated with a sheepish smile.

"No its only you" Ron stated.

"Hey, can I see the newspaper?" Dudley asked and Ron tossed it to him.

"Huh, that's weird. It says that someone broke into the vault that Hagrid and we went to, Ash. There really was only that package in there" Dudley stated.

"Yeah that is weird, I still can't help but wonder what was in that package" Ash stated.

"Really you two went to that vault before coming here?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to have to send six of you to professor Oak, but don't worry I'll rotate you in tomorrow. I rotate my pokemon everyday now" Ash stated. So poochyena, magikarp, drilbur, torchic, mudkip, and ralts volunteered to go to professor Oak, which Ash returned them and transferred them to him.

~Later and after Ash changed~

"Welcome to flying class, now when I blow the whistle you'll start telling your broom to go up. Remember to say it cleanly and clearly" with that the woman with yellow cat eyes blew the whistle.

"Up" Ash stated like everyone else, but his along with Draco's, was the only one to jump eagerly into his hand.

"Come on! Ride me! Ride me! Ride me!" the broom in Ash's hand spoke, though no one else seemed to hear the broom.

"You can't make me come up" the broom that Dudley was trying to get up stated.

"If you listen to Dudley I'll do what you want later" Ash whispered to the broom and Dudley raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You'll ride me later then" the broom stated and Ash nodded, after that the broom practically jumped into Dudley's hand.

"Whoa! Can the brooms talk or something?" Dudley whisper asked Ash.

"Yeah, they can" Ash nodded.

"I'm surprised you can understand them. Very few people besides me can" Madam Hooch, the cat eyed professor, stated to Ash with a smile.

"Alright, on the count of three we take off, push off gently by you foot. One...two…" She was about to say three only Dudley's broom got over eager to get this over with and took off on its own accord. She rushed to Dudley who fell off and glared at the broom.

"You will not be allowed to have Ash ride you today and he might not ever if he gets his own broom, however unlikely" Madam Hooch scolded the broom who seemed to wilt as she took Dudley to the office, Professor and Teach at her heels. Dudley was suddenly very glad he told them to wait on the ground otherwise they would've been hurt to. Though one of his pokeballs, one of the four he gotten from professor Oak, his charmander he named Uryu, after one of his favorite anime characters, had fallen out of his pocket. ( _ **A/n: if you can guess what Anime Uryu is from you can be mentioned. Here's a clue he wears glasses, that's all you're getting**_ )

"One of those creatures you and your stupid cousin are so found of, huh? Should've left it at home" Draco smirked, picking up the pokeball.

"Give him back, Draco" Ash growled, marching over to him.

"You want it? Go get it!" Draco shouted, throwing it towards a window. On instinct Ash jumped on his broom and rushed toward the pokeball. He caught it at the last second and kept himself from crashing into the window. He flew back down with his friends surrounding him.

"Blimey, Ash that was amazing!" Ron stated.

"I'm just glad the poor things okay, which one is it?" Hermione asked, worried about the pokemon.

"It's Uryu, I'm glad he's okay too" Ash agreed, well at least he did.

"Ash Ketchum!" Professor Mcgonagall stated, from the doorway and making a come here motion with her finger.

"Wish me luck guys" Ash stated, sulkingly making his way towards her.

 **To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: due to the fact I can't tell which posted first I'm going to mention both people who guess who Uryu was on the same day. Uryu was from bleach and kitsunerocker and jankuappinen78 guessed right. Oh and here's my first instance (other than the eeveelution) of a made up pokemon.**_

 _Italics is thoughts and regular animal talking_

 **Bold means telepathy**

Underline is inanimate object talking

"I swear I was only acting on instinct!" Ash stated, hoping he could get outta trouble.

"That's pretty impressive if you were only acting on instinct" Professor Mcgonagall stated.

"Thanks, wait what? I'm not in trouble?" Ash asked, incredulously.

"No, of course not, even if you're flying wasn't so great you wouldn't be. You only flew to save your cousins pokemon. Its that Draco boy that's in trouble" Professor Mcgonagall stated.

"Oh, then where are we going. You should know I fly better on a pokemon though" Ash stated.

"Then we'll have to allow you to fly on a pokemon then, won't be the first time we allowed it when a trainer came to this dimension. Any pokemon you enjoy riding on especially?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Yeah! My pidgeot! She's the greatest and I only got her back, along with all the others, from the place I left her" Ash smiled, happily.

"Professor Flitwick, can I see Wood?" Mcgonagall asked and the professor shooed Wood out the door to talk to her.

"What is it professor?" Oliver Wood asked.

"I've found you a seeker, meet Harry Potter" Professor Mcgonagall stated and in her excitement forgot that Ash preferred his foster name.

"You mean Ash Ketchum, right Professor?" Ash stated, slightly confused as to why she slipped up. Then again it wasn't like he could read people's emotions, it was more so pokemon.

"Don't worry, Professor, is he any good on a broom?" Wood asked.

"Yes, he's better on a pokemon" Mcgonagall stated.

"So he's from that Dimension, great, and pokemon attacks are allowed in Quidditch" Wood smirked.

"What's Quidditch?" Ash asked.

~Later after one excited Wood explained quidditch~

"Noct noctowl!" noctowl shouted, dropping a package and note as well as a letter into Ash's lap.

"Oh no! Ash you got a howler!" Ron tried to warn Ash before he opened the letter, too late.

"ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM! YOU FORGOT TO CALL ME! AGAIN! IT WASN'T UNTIL I CONTACTED DUMBLEDORE THAT I KNEW YOU WERE OKAY! I'm so glad professor dumbledore at least told me how to make this and gave me what I needed, he did leave rather quickly after that though. OH AND DUMBLEDORE YOU BETTER REMIND MY ASH TO CALL ME AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK FROM NOW ON! AND AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS LETTER YOU BETTER CALL ME! OH AND-" Ash dunked the letter into water, though that didn't stop it. "DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR EVERYDAY!"

"My life is ruined" Ash stated, his face beet red. Draco was rather enjoying Ash's misery and was planning on teasing him later on today.

"Come on it can't be that bad" Hermione stated.

"Its actually not as bad as when she said it when I left on my journey through Kanto. The whole town was there" Ash stated as he read the note. It stated: Ash, Professor Mcgonagall told me of your recruitment to your quidditch team, which she had to explain to me, and had me send you Pidgeot as a permanent member which will only be so when you're going to school alright? You already have a lot, not to mention charizard who gave me a very scary look and forced me to send him to. Good luck, he has a bone to pick with you!

"I'm gonna be right back" Ash sighed as he went outside.

~A few minutes later~

"Why are you covered in soot?" Hermione asked.

"Charizard was angry at me, then again I wouldn't not be covered in soot even if he wasn't he likes to greet me with a flamethrower after all, at least I got him to forgive me" Ash sighed as he brushed the soot off as Snape walked into the classroom.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class, that goes double for you Mr. Malfoy" Snape stated as he noticed he was talking.

"But-" Draco was about to say.

"No back talking to the teacher, five points from slytherin" Snape stated that sent the the students into a silent hush at the fact the teacher just took from his own house.

"I expect you'll do well here, Mr. Ketchum" Snape stated, nodding in his direction, "Your mom took the liberty of telling me that you can make great pokefood, not so much human food. It's a good thing potions is a lot like making pokefood"

"That's a relief" Ash sighed.

"Pi pika" Pikachu snickered.

"Hey! I swear the food was out to get me!" Ash stated.

"Min minun mi!" Professor stated frantically, Ash was glad that magic could fix broken bones, otherwise his cousin would be stuck in the hospital room. As it was Professor and Teach had taken to sparking their cheeks at Draco whenever he was near, seeing how he almost broke Uryu's pokeball which they learned from Ash.

"Yeah, I didn't even know it was possible for food to come alive. Which led to me never allowing you to cook again" Dudley agreed.

"Plus plusle plus!" Teach stated, vindictively.

"I didn't realize you hated mom and dad so much" Dudley stated with a sweatdrop.

"What did Teach say?" Ron asked.

"She said and I quote: I'm glad they got coated in green chili sauce by the hotdog coming to life and slobbering them" Dudley stated and Ron, having heard all about his parents, couldn't help but agree.

"Pay attention! Two points from gryffindor for talking" Snape stated, just because Ash was in gryffindor didn't mean he wouldn't ever take points away.

"But you took more away from slytherin than-" Draco tried to argue.

"Five points from slytherin for arguing" Snape stated and the lesson continued.

~Later~

"Wow, I wasn't expecting Snape to be that nice. He really helped me with my potion making too, Fred and George said he wasn't nice at all before. I wonder what changed" Ron stated, potions already becoming his favorite class as they walked in the halls to their next class.

"I bet it has to do with Ash, he's likely the reason Snape is nice to us. After all snape did see to be favoring him" Hermione pointed out.

"True, I bet that is the reason" Dudley agreed.

"Well whatever the reason I hope it continues" Ash stated.

"Why is that?" Ron asked the raven haired teen.

"Because I honestly like potions" Ash replied with earnest as they climbed up the stairs. That's when said stairs decided it was a good time to move.

"Oh no" Dudley stated, glaring at the stairs as he moved to a door on the third floor.

"We should get off the stairs" Ash stated and the other three agreed, practically running off the stairs.

"I wonder what's in here..." Ron trailed off as he opened the door and walked in.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better I'd say that a ghost pokemon was in here" Ash stated and that's when the universe decided to prove him wrong.

"floralion!" This pokemon looked like a dandelion only with it's leaves, four exactly, acting as legs/paws. Its extending stem acting as a tail and its petals acting as a mane. It had a small pink nose and violet eyes in the middle of its 'mane'. It was practically bouncing up and down as it saw the other pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash's pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran toward the other pokemon.

"I...That's...How?" Ash didn't understand that there was a pokemon in this side of the dimension and pikachu asked the other pokemon how it got there.

"Flor floralion flor!" the pokemon explained in earnest as Ash's pokedex went off.

"Floralion, the dandelion pokemon. Florlion is often mistaken for a fairy and grass type pokemon and it uses this to its advantage, luring unsuspecting people to its lair and feasting on their souls. This pokemon is male" Ash's pokedex spoke, causing two reactions to happen from his friends. Hermione looked disturbed while Ron and Dudley both said "Wicked"

"Don't let the pokedex entry bother you Hermione, most of the times its entries are over exaggerated. It sometimes causes people to fear a pokemon when they likely shouldn't" Ash stated.

"Hey, Floralion, right? I think that pokedex entry is wicked! You gotta be the best pokemon ever!" Ron stated and Floralion puffed its non-existent chest out in pride.

"Pikapi, pikachu pi pikachu chu pika!" pikachu stated to Ash and he nodded.

"Well, what did he say?" Hermione asked as Ron pet the Floralion.

"He said that the first pokemon trainer to arrive at hogwarts wasn't one like me. He abandoned any and all pokemon he thought was weak here, just to spite them. He wanted them to never be able to get some that'll care for them. It got to the point that some of his former pokemon banded together and had children. According to Floralion that was over a hundred years ago and pokemon now roam hogwarts freely. The reason we hadn't heard of them before is because they're in the forbidden forest for the most part. Only a few Ghost pokemon live in the castle itself" Ash explained, clenching his fists in anger.

"People in your world do that?" Ron looked appalled as Floralion was curled up sleeping in his lap. That's when all four of them heard a meow of a cat and turned to see Flinch's cat. They immediately started running, Ron clutching Floralion close to his chest.

"Alohomora" Hermione stated, pointing her wand at a door they discovered was locked. They rushed inside and slammed the door behind them. If they thought it was over they were clearly wrong as they heard a growl and the four of them turned to look at a three headed dog in front of them.


End file.
